Lost
by aussiechick00
Summary: Max loses her flock while in a fight with the new flying M-Geeks. Angel is knocked out. Fang will have to lead the flock! what will happen?
1. lost

We were all flying. Our wings never in unison. It was very, how shall we say, ungraceful. I watched as Iggy and Gazzy did dive bombs and flips in the air ahead of me. Angel was quietly talking to Total, keeping him company. When she noticed me looking at her she smiled and waved. I waved back. Total scoffed and continued talking. His little wings hadn't developed properly enough so he could fly like us, but still, he could fly. Nudge was close by me, underneath to be exact. She was singing something from, like, High school Musical. Zac Efron is apparently a hottie and she made me buy her a t-shirt with his face on it. I grinned, she was growing fast, and her tangle of messy black, curly hair was flying past her. Then, there was Fang. He was flying majestically next to me, keeping in beat with me. His eyes were on me as i stared dazedly past him – or it seemed like past him. He shrugged.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's been a while," i said, "since we've all been out on our own, flying for fun, to see the world," i added. He nodded.

"Seems too peaceful personally," he muttered. I looked at him.

"Too peaceful?" i confirmed. He nodded. "Do i even need to tell you why that sentence is pointless?" i asked. He shrugged. Good old Fang. Always pretend you don't get it. Never face up to the fact that you're crazy. I hate you. Metaphorically of course. I wouldn't actually hate him, i mean come on, he's my right hand man. I shook my head.

"It's just, not used to being safe like this," he said. I grinned.

"Well get used to it pal," i said. He grinned and my heart leapt. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max! You haven't called in age's honey. How are you? How are the flock? Is total okay?" Dr Martinez, my mom. I laughed.

"Fine mom, we're all fine," I said. She sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's Ella's school prom in a few days. She wanted me to ask if you guys want to come?" mom asked. I looked at Fang.

"Let me check," I asked, I covered the phone. "Guys dya wanna go to a school prom for Ella?" I asked loudly. The whole flock burst out in cries of happiness and nodded vigorously. Fang looked at me as I asked him with a look. He shrugged. His way of saying "okay," I smiled. I told my mom we'd be there tomorrow. She sounded as if she was jumping up and down on the spot. I sighed.

"Gotta go now mom, its illegal to talk on the phone while driving, or flying," I told her. She laughed.

"Bye sweetheart," she said and I hung up. Nudge pulled up alongside me. Her eyes were filled with hope and sweetness. She crossed her hands and held them up onto her chest, pouting sweetly.

"Will you help me with my outfit?" she asked. I nodded reluctantly and she pulled away, smiling big. Fang cleared his throat. I looked at him and he looked back at me, his dark eyes impassive as usual.

"Are we going to have to go?" he asked. Something was there suddenly in his eyes. Hope? Anxiousness? I shrugged.

"Do we have to bring dates?" he asked. I looked at him. I shrugged again. Then his eyes went completely impassive again. I smiled in admiration. It must've been hard to keep that impassiveness all the time. Like when he was with Lissa (AKA the red haired wonder) he didn't properly open his eyes to her. His eyes were always impassive, always different to when he talked to me, or consoled me, or watched me when he thought I wasn't looking. I lingered on that thought a few more seconds until I suddenly felt the air leave my lungs. I dropped about fifty feet before righting myself and registering what happened. I did a 360 sweep and breathed out, after I realized I had been holding my breath. Then I heard a loud, high pitched scream. I looked up and my flock was being attacked. I didn't wait one second to think and surged upwards. I crashed headfirst into hard metal. It made a loud clang as I whacked my head and my vision began to fade. Stupid max, when will you learn? Then I felt wind rushing past me and losing altitude fast. Angel was shouting at me and then I felt arms around me, lifting me up. I opened my eyes and Fang was holding me, not looking at me. I tried to pull myself out of his arms and he looked startled, watching me.

"Max, stay," he commanded. I shook my head.

"Uh, uh, gotta help, I can't stop both of us from fighting," I demanded. We had a long staring contest which I won and he finally released me, alertly focused in case I fell again. I ordered him to help Iggy, who was struggling and then my heart stopped. Angel, my baby, was lying limp in the attacker's arms. Its laser green eyes glared at me. Its wings flapping ungracefully. A flying M-geek. I acted quickly, and kicked the M-flying-geeks ankles, watching it fall, with Angel still in its hands. I surged downward and grabbed my baby from the robots arms and held her. I shook her lightly, feeling her breathing raggedly.

"Fang!" I yelled. Fang turned and flew immediately to my side. "Fang, we need to go, these guys aren't going to let up," I told him, trying desperately hard to find excuses to go. Fang nodded and looked down at Angel, his eyes widening.

"Guys! Let's go!" I shouted, "Iggy, head for two o'clock!" I added, as I watched the Flock break away from the flying M-Geeks. I quickly and reluctantly passed Angel to Fang who flew ahead. I was going to take these dumb morons out myself. I swooped at one, punching down on the top of its head, and then hitting at its legs. It toppled in the air and crashed into another one, both of them dropping like metal assed rocks. There were four others who all flew at me. Bad idea guys. I flew swiftly up and watched them head butt each other and fall down the hundreds of thousands of meters down. Quickly I grinned and turned. I turned again. Hadn't my flock waited for me? Crap, I was on my own.


	2. split

Fang POV

I turned. We had been flying about half an hour. I turned back. Max should've caught up by now. The rest of the flock seemed tired and I knew we would have to stop soon. Angel lay limp in my arms, breathing raggedly and not moving. Nudge continuously asked me where Max was. I shrugged for the fourteenth time in the last ten minutes. Finally I caved. Total had begun losing altitude.

"Nudge! Go get him!" I ordered, the same way Max did. Nudge nodded and immediately picked up the howling dog.

"I was a gonner!" Total muttered, "I was going to die all because I can't keep up," he added. I rolled my eyes.

"we're gonna land guys," I said simply and veered to the left. There was a rocky ledge that had been almost completely hollowed out which we landed on in a running finish. I placed Angel delicately on the ground, using my back pack for a pikkow for her. She had a bleeding nose and her arm looked delicate and fragile. I felt it and felt her twitch. Gently I wrapped it in bandages and used a tissue to blot her bloody nose. Nudge came over to check on her.

"is she okay? I hope she is, where's Max? shouldn't she be here?" Nudge asked. I rolled my eyes.

"yes, don't know and probably," I responded. Total continued looking scared where he sat next to Iggy, hugging his shoe. Iggy was pretty much ignoring him and sparking a fire. I looked out at the sky.

_Where are you max? _

Max POV

I was panicking. My brain was on hyperdrive and my heart was racing. My mind was thinking all sorts of questions. Where are the flock? Is Angel okay? Will Fang definetly kill me when I get back? I didn't move, hovering and turning around for ages and ages. I felt an urge to go North but decided stubbornly South would be better.

_Are you really sure Max? _the voice. I scowled

_Yes I am, now leave me alone, I'm busy and the last thing I need is your stupid Genie fortunes. _I thought. I thought I heard it sigh

_Go East max, _it chimed. I felt inclined to do so. But I didn't, because that would be disloyal to the stubborn animal instinct Max. Logical Max could kiss up all she wanted but she would be ignored, just like Harry Hill is ignored when he says something smart. Okay only kidding about Harry Hill, but still, I wasn't going to listen to reason easily. I went South, towards Arizona.

I saw my mom's house after I was about fifteen miles away. It was quiet and the lights were turned on since by the time I got there is was night time anyway. Which just goes to show how long the trip was since it was midday when I left. I saw Ella sitting on the front porch after a few more miles. I smiled but I didn't wave. She didn't have raptor sight like I did. So I kept flying, trying to have fun by pretending to swim the breath stroke. Its harder when your flying. Soon I could see her very clearly; Her brown hair, her eyes and her jeans and red t-shirt. She soon saw me and waved vigorously. I waved back

"hi Ella!" I yelled. She smiled and I landed, running towards her and hugging her.

"nice to see you Sis," Ella said. I grinned and pulled my wings in, which I realized I hadn't tucked in yet. My mom was at the door suddenly she was holding Magnolia in her arms and she was staring at me. I smiled at her.

"hi mom," I said. Mom then broke a huge smile and put Magnolia down, running and hugging me tight. She pulled back when I winced as she stroked my head.

"what's wrong?" she asked. I shrugged.

"little fight with M-Geeks. I hurt my head that's all," I told her. She didn't look impressed. She hurried me and Ella inside and began checking my head to see what the damage was. She told me I may have slightly cracked my skull and I should rest for the next few days.

"no way!" I said, "I have to find my flock!" I explained. Mom looked at me. I looked at the floor.

"I kind of lost them, they may come here to find me, but if not I need to find them myself," I told her. Mom shook her head.

"I'm not going to let you leave in this condition, you will have to wait until your healed to look for them," she ordered, "plus they probably will find you anyway," she added.

Fang POV

"Gazzy, hurry up," I moaned. The Gasman had been slacking for the entire time. He was tired I know but it took less then an hour to get to Virginia. I don't know why but I was drawn to go there. Iggy was holding Total while I kept hold of Angel, and Nudge had fallen back to get Gazzy. I looked around continuously, especially down toward ground in case Max had tuckered out and just fallen and was now a feathery, red pancake. We continued moving for the next twenty minutes when Gazzy and Nudge stopped. Iggy and I turned.

"what?" we asked. they gave bambi eyes.

"can we rest for a bit?" they asked. we rolled our eyes but reluctantly and went down towards the ground. I lay Angel down again. Iggy checked her over. Her skin seemed paler than normal and her breathing had gotten more ragged.

"Gazzy," I said calmly. The blonde boy stood and walked over. He looked miserably at his little sister, stroking her hand affectionately.

"is she okay?" he asked. I shrugged, Gazzy nodded. "can we go to like, Max's mom's place?" he asked. I nodded.

"maybe, but it's kind of a long trip," I told him honestly. He nodded again.

"it'll be worth it though," he told me.

We had been flying just under an hour, the sky was becoming much darker, but that wasn't a problem with night vision. None of us had talked for the entire trip so far and my arms were aching from the extra weight. The kids were complaining now and I was beginning to feel the way Max did.

"all right guys, hush up, we're going to take ten for food and stuff, then we're taking off straight away," I ordered. Nudge and Gazzy looked shocked at how orderly I was. I took pride in that. We landed for the third time and ate. Iggy had been quiet for a long time and he was gently touching things, grinning when he felt their colours. Nudge sat by me.

"Fang? Where are we actually going? I mean it's like, you know, where we are going is really important you know?" she said. I nodded.

"course I know, so go get some food," I said. Then there was slight rustling close by. We instantly flipped around. I stared around. I saw nothing but trees, rocks, leaves, and laser green eyes. Laser green eyes? I stood instantly. Suddenly out of the bush came thirteen M-geeks. They all looked rabid and were all vicious. They flew at us, we acted quick though, getting into battle positions. I snapped one of them on the head and saw it crumple. Gazzy tripped one over, hitting it hard in the ankle. Nudge was caught but as I tried to help he another came in front of me. It made a few electric noises then whacked me across the face so hard, I felt my mouth bleeding as I stood from where the creature had hit me. I forgot it was a M-Geek for a moment and tried to punch it in the face, evidently not working as it twisted my fist making me cry out. Being smart I turned with it, yanking the M-Geek over my head and watching as it whacked its feet on the floor and crumpled. I ran over to Nudge and kicked the M-geek over. It whacked its head and began jerking violently, doing nothing.

"stop now, freaks," said the one behind me. It was taller than the others, more proud and snobby. I kicked me against a tree. Iggy yelled for us to duck and cover while holding limp Angel, and then BAMM!! The whole forest shook as a bomb went off. Iggy and Gazzy began laughing manically, looking at the debris and metal parts lying around. They slapped high fives and I rolled my eyes.

"okay, it's official, no more stops," I said simply and we took off, carrying a knocked out, probably sick six year old.


	3. take me away

Max POV

I couldn't take it anymore! Mom started dated as it turned out, someone called David, and he was there every freaking minute, I even heard them going at it down the hall. I hate it, its weird. Ella agreed. But she didn't want me to leave, which, I mean come on, isn't to hard to understand. But as reluctant as I was, given her constant nagging me to stay, I was ready to leave. My head stopped hurting anyway and my flock needed me.

"please come back soon!" Ella moaned again. David was on the porch with his hands around mom's waist. I glared at him. Mom gave me a weak smile and disengaged herself. She came over and squeezed me tight.

"I'll miss you darling," she said in a whisper. I sighed, I would miss her hugs. Ella hugged me again.

"don't you dare miss my prom on Saturday," she warned. It was only Sunday so I don't see why she was stressing.

"see you," I said briefly. I walked forward about twenty steps, breathed in and out and ran into my flight. This is Maximum ride flights, the exits are here, here and here, if there are any complaints please, keep them to your damn self. Your welcome. I loved the feeling of flying, the Sun on my face, my wings beating up and down, the noise of…computers? I turned. The flying M-geeks were back. This time they caught me off guard though and so as I turned there was a massive sack around me and I was trapped, finding it difficult to breathe. I struggled hard.

"time for bed, birdie," one said.

The M-geeks dumped me carelessly into a cell. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was I was dizzy, and confused, and dizzy. I coughed a few times, still recovering from the stale air inside the sack. I registered everything in the cell. No window on the wall, single door with window, outside the door was a large double door and two hallways. There was a vent above the cell door. I grinned and jumped up, trying to open it. Bad idea. It turned out to be much harder than I thought. It was made of something very slippery, or maybe it was coated in like, ultra grease or something. I took hold of a bar finally, triumphantly. Then fell back down on my butt pathetically. I used my elbows to support me and puffed stray hairs out of my un-barfed chocolate eyes. I sighed, jumping up. I casually looked out of a window in the door. No one was around. I guess they were gonna leave me here until I started begging to be let out like in those obviously fake sci-fi movies. My head hurt badly, so I sat down in a corner and thought about the flock. Where were they? What were they doing? Would they be trying to find me? How many times will Fang murder me when he finds me?

Fang POV

I was going to murder her twenty times! Idiot Max why are you such a dofus? I cussed madly. I don't know why I was suddenly so annoyed at her. She being gone was making me go soft. Nudge was watching me.

"are you okay Fang?" she asked. I blinked. That was about the shortest thing I'd heard her say, ever. I nodded though.

"fine, tired that's all," I lied. I didn't really properly know the direction of Dr Martinez's house but I knew we were going to be in Arizona in about twenty minutes. I could tell from all the desert. I was just going to go by instinct. Instinct told me I was hungry. I shook my head and kept going. Iggy shouted.

"Fang!" he said. I turned. "Angel is moving," he hissed. I flew over. It was true. Angel was fidgeting. Her eyes were squinting. I told everyone to head for ground. We lay Angel down and I held her head up.

"Angel?" I cooed. Angel groaned in discomfort. She opened her gritty eyes and rubbed them.

"what's going on? Where's Max?" she moaned. I shushed her.

"she's not here, we're looking for her," I told her. After a few minutes she sat up on her own, holding her hurt arm. I took a long sleeved shirt from my bag and wrapped it round her arm, into a sling. Angel giggled at this.

"it feels funny," she said.

"think you can fly to Dr Martinez's house? It's probably just a few miles away," I asked. She nodded. Then Gazzy was hugging her tightly, sobbing. He looked uneasy and upset.

"I'm okay Gazzy," Angel said softly. She hugged him back. Soon we had taken off again. Angel was still struggling, her wings slightly out of practice. Dr Martinez would know what to do. We were flying over a large dry forest now. And near the end was a house. It was kind of lazy looking and just by looking slightly at it a few metres more I knew it was Dr Martinez's house.

"landing soon guys," I called. We flew further till we were a reasonable distance away and landed in front of the house. I knocked on the door tentatively. There was a moment of silence and waiting and then the door opened. Dr Martinez stood there. Her eyes lit up when she saw us. She hugged each of us in turn and fussed over Angel lots.

"well, the sling looks kind of quick, I'll get her a proper one," Dr Martinez said calmly. She passed me the shirt and went through her first aid kit. Nudge was talking with Ella and Iggy and Gazzy were just watching Angel. It made me feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"is Max here?" I asked. Dr Martinez stopped foraging and looked at me.

"well she was, she's left now," she said. I nodded. I was hiding my utter burning anger.

"what way did she leave?" I asked stiffly.

"Northwards." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I checked the cupboards. I knew it was wrong to take from Max's mom and she would murder ME later, but I dropped cans of food into my bag anyway. I grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge as well. Then I headed for the living room. Nudge was still talking to Ella.

"Nudge, we're leaving soon," I told her. Nudge looked alarmed.

"we can't go what about Angel?" she said firmly. I shook my head.

"it's the smartest thing to do, Max will just get further and further away if we don't leave now." I said. Nudge glared.

"you're just thinking of Max, Angel is injured, she's got like, a broken arm and you want to make her fly with weak wings and that? What is your problem?" she cried. I knew there was no point in arguing.

"we are leaving tomorrow morning, if you don't like it don't come," I finished as calmly as I could.


End file.
